


Dragon Heart Iron Will

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: Drago is rescued at sea while hunting dragons for his army. He is rescued by a viking riding on the back of a dragon. A sight he has never seen before and one that makes him burn for the knowledge and dragons this boy and his people posses. What starts out as a simple plan to deceive and steal from the boy turns more complicated than he expected. Hiccup is unlike anyone he has ever met. Will his need to wage war be broken by the need this boy stirs in him? Or will he burn it all to have his revenge?
Relationships: Drago Bludvist/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 50
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched HTTYD 2 and my brain didn't stop. Please enjoy!

Eret was useless. He returned too often empty handed for Drago’s needs. He would seek out the dragons on his own if he must. He knew an area that was known for many dragon sightings. He had ordered Eret to hunt their often, but the boy always wandered back north. Seeming reluctant to leave his familiar icy lands when there were none to be found. Drago had claimed all the dragons in the north now they had to look elsewhere. In the forests of the vikings. If the so called famed dragon hunter couldn’t be bothered than that was fine. He sent the whelp to his reward and moved the men south himself. He would hunt and claim every dragon in the world. They would all bend to his will and then the people would be free. Free of the dragons at least.

They would never be free of him.

Hiccup was never meant to be chief.

He sat out on the ledge and looked at the great world before him as he thought about his father’s words from the morning. How, as usual, his own words were pushed aside, like they were gnats to his father’s. He thought about Berk, what it needed and what it deserved. He didn’t fit the mold of a chief. The one to keep the traditions, the one to lead the people. He was clever and creative, he favored the new and the bold. But Berk still needed it’s roots. Even his engagement to Astrid had been his father’s idea, one that she supported or it would have never gone through. At the time he thought it was all he ever wanted. His father’s respect, Astrid’s attention, the pride of Berk he was called.

It was dragon training all over again. Now that he had what he wanted he found himself running away from it. Farther and farther from their little village as he pursued his map. It was a distraction and he knew it. Still when the wind called he found himself in Toothless’ saddle and couldn’t urge the dragon far away fast enough.

Even flying he pushed farther and farther. It wasn’t enough to get Toothless to fly. It wasn’t enough to ride the dragon himself. Now he wanted to feel the wind beneath his own wings. Freedom. He knew in his heart that was what he was looking for. But what would his freedom cost? What would it cost him? His father? Berk? Astrid? How could he be chief if all he ever wanted was to fly away?

He knew that Astrid would come and find him. She always knew where he was. Even when they had barely been friends she knew how to trail his thoughts through the woods until she was perched right in his path. Despite his feelings about their engagement he knew that at the very least he was grateful that she was his friend. Maybe that was what he had wanted all along.

The sound of Stormfly’s wings brought a smile to his face. He had been right. He turned and looked at her. Standing in the afternoon light, the fur framing her face and her eyes watching him as she pushed her bangs out of her way. Her braids were long and more intricate than his own. Not that he hadn’t earned more, only that he didn’t like them long enough to get in the way when he was working.

“Hiccup.” The one word was everything that needed to be said.

He set aside his map and turned to face her with a small smile. “My father want’s me to be chief.” Her eyes lit up with pride and understanding. A little envy too if he was honest. He didn’t hold it against her. If there was one chiefly thing he could do it was this. “I tried to tell him I’m not the right choice. You can imagine how much he listened to me.”

For a moment there it looked as though she were going to argue with him. Tell him all the reasons why he should be honored, start planning out how their lives would change with him as chief. Instead she held the words back. That was why she would make a great chief. She took in information fast and started planning and adjusting right away. Taking her plans and molding them to what was best for Berk. He on the other hand could only see how once again what he wanted was pushed aside. He was too selfish to be chief and he was wise enough to know that.

He had never truly thought he would be the one to take his father’s place when the time came. He was too small, too weird too _different_. As a boy sometimes his father would talk about what would happen when Hiccup took over. How he would need to think and act. Usually when he found Hiccup doing something that was odd or unlike the other viking children. As he grew older, but not too much taller and not broader, his father talked less about him being chief and more about being a viking. Like Astrid his father was taking in the information that he was seeing and adjusting his own plans and desires. He was forceful of course. Stoick the Vast didn’t know any other way. But it became less about being chief and more about simply fitting in. Surviving. Finding a useful place in Berk.

He stood from the ground and gave Toothless a pet as the dragon came to his side. “For once I’m going to make him listen to me. I’m good with dragons, good with tools, good with many things. But I am not a chief Astrid. Somewhere he knows that. Somewhere he knows that it should be you.”

She couldn’t hide the flash of pride that came with that. All her life Astrid had striven to be the best. It was in her nature. While his own slight frame and muscles were good for dragon riding and welding, she had honed her body like a knife. A weapon to be used against any that would threaten her people.

“Hiccup.” This time the word was sad and understanding came with it.

“It’s not fair to have you marry the son of a chief so that you can rule behind him in his shadow. You deserve to lead in the light on your own. You can Astrid. You don’t need me to be there.”

Her smile was small and sad, but a little grateful. They both knew what their future would have been like. Hiccup wouldn’t have been able to hold back his curious nature for long. He would have gone flying off at any chance, leaving Astrid to look after their people in his place. Eventually people would stop coming to him all together with their concerns and simply start going to her. She would have been chief in all but name, she deserved more than that. She had _earned_ more than that.

“What are you going to do?” She came over to him watching as Stormfly and Toothless played. She touched the engagement necklace he had given her. In truth his father had given it him to give to her. He wondered if they had married and the future had spun out the way he had seen it doing if his father and her would have spent the rest of his life guiding him. Telling him what to say and do. A pawn moved between two chiefs and Berk knowing the truth.

“I’m going to fly a little more. Clear my head. Then I’ll talk to him.” Hiccup turned and looked to the horizon. His eyes catching on smoke rising in the distance. “What is that?”

She followed his gaze and frowned. They didn’t know of any other settlements this far out. Certainly they would be trading with them if there were. It had to be coming from the sea then. Someone stranded or lost?

  
“Toothless.” He called but the Night Fury was already by his side anxious to go. He turned to Astrid “Go back to Berk. Tell my father what we saw. I’m going to fly out, see what it is, see if someone needs help.”

A stubborn look crossed her features. “Hiccup you shouldn’t go alone. It could be dangerous.” She waved Stormfly over as though she were going to follow him anyway.

“I’ve got a night fury Astrid. How much harm could they do to me?” He gave a laugh as he jumped onto Toothless’ back “But we should warn Berk and my father. If trouble is coming they need to be ready. _Please_ Astrid.”

She still looked ready to argue but her eyes wandered back to the smoke. If they could see it from this distance then the damage had to be vast. She gave a short nod and Stormfly lowered so that she could climb on. “I’ll go warn Berk and your father. Then I’m flying after you.”

Hiccup nodded. It was a good plan. “Okay.” The wind was picking up and he was eager to go. To see. What was out there?

The flight was fast and easy. They passed through a burnt forest and he could sense that Toothless was on edge. They moved as one through husks of trees until they reached the line of the ocean. A large ice structure loomed out of the sea. The seasons were changing, but he knew of nothing that could cause that. Perhaps a dragon? He saw the wreckage of a fort mixed in with the ice. Armor and bodies frozen in like stone. He swallowed and circled Toothless around until he saw survivors. They attacked immediately and he swerved with Toothless to avoid their traps. The night fury growled and readied to attack but Hiccup held him back.

The men were defending something in the water. The ocean was turning and air bubbles were coming deep below the surface. He gazed at it for a moment before he saw a figure struggling to swim. They were large, their own body mass and armor making it hard for them to stay afloat.

He circled again as the voices shouted at him. He flew higher for a better vantage. These were not like the viking boats his people made. They were not painted or carved but heavy wood was reinforced with iron. Warships they looked like. But who where they at war with? He saw dragons chained and locked in cages and his blood boiled. While he and his people fought off dragons and slaying one had been once seen as a high mark of honor they had never been so reckless as to try to _keep_ them before Hiccup had found they could live in peace. These men had been hunting and trapping dragons. That was what their ships had been built for. But why?

He looked back down at the sea and the figure was slowly loosing their battle against the water. Something big was moving below it under the surface, but Hiccup wasn’t going to watch to see what it was or what it planned on doing with the man. They might be dragon trappers but they were still people. He would show them how people and dragons could work _together_.

He urged Toothless into a dive and the men renewed their attack. Their bulky weapons might work on other dragons but a Night Fury was too deft for them. He petted Toothless’ side “Get ready boy. You’ll have to grab him and hold on.”

The dragon made a groaning sound but he had realized what Hiccup planned to do shortly after they arrived. His human had a soft heart towards any life. If he had not been able to kill a dragon, an enemy of his people, he was even less able to watch a man drown when he could help instead.

Toothless dove and as directed readied his feet and claws to grab the body. The large form under the surface was getting closer and he knew how upset his human would be if they didn’t reach the man in time.

He dipped his feet into the water and forced his claws through armor to hold on. The armor was thick and he had to be careful not to pierce the skin that lay beneath. The body had an uneven weight. One side was heavier than the other and Toothless adjusted his grip. He gave a growl when one of the arms tried to attack him and did a quicksilver turn to bring the man back to the ship before either one of them could be injured.

He dropped the man to the deck carelessly and allowed Hiccup to guide him into a landing.

Already Hiccup had his arms up in a placating gesture. “Whoa whoa! We aren’t here to hurt you! We came to help.”

Toothless’ eyes wandered over the ship and the men. There were more hiding in the icy rock and they had arrows and traps ready to spring. They hesitated, perhaps because they were too close to the body they had brought back from the water, or perhaps they were waiting for a signal.

The body moved as it spewed salt water and the large man swung himself to his feet. He was built like stone with heavy shoulders and a head full of dreads and braids. He had a wild look in his eyes as he swung himself around looking for an enemy to attack. His eyes landed on Hiccup, and Toothless readied himself for a quick retreat. The man was covered in dragon hide and his body was littered with scars. This man was dangerous and it was Toothless’ instinct to keep him away from Hiccup.

Drago gasped as the air burnt his lungs. For a moment he had thought he might die in the sea. He could tell that the Alpha had been coming to the surface. Knowing better than to let his master drown if he could help it. Still the creature was large and dove deep to move their ships. It would have taken more time than he had for the dragon to make it to the surface to rescue him. When he felt claws in his armor he wondered if the dragon thief had returned to finish them off. The attack had been a surprise, but one they were always prepared for. The dragon thief always came when they were hunting, how they knew or how they were able to find them was one of his greatest irritations.

Instead of the thief though he saw young man, seated on the back of a Night Fury with his arms up and his eyes wide with surprise. He could see the dragon tensing under him, getting ready to fly off. He looked and saw his men were already preparing to take down the beast and his rider. He frowned, a dragon rider was little better than a dragon thief. Yet despite what remained of his honor he would not lower himself to thanking the boy’s good dead with an attack. He raised his arm and the men held their positions.

“Why have you come dragon rider?” He asked. His eyes traveled over the light armor the boy wore and caught on the missing leg. It seemed attached to the red fin on the dragon and he wondered at the mechanics before he brought his eyes back to the rider.

He was slight, smaller than the men he was used to seeing if not for the slight broadness of his shoulders or the deepness of his voice he might of thought him a child. His pale skin, freckles and wild hair with braids told him he was like the men he had met years ago. A viking, but one who road a dragon? He had never seen such a thing.

The dragon’s eyes didn’t leave him. The creature seemed to be under no controlling influences and was restrained by little more than riding gear as one would a horse or a pony. The boy moved his body with the small movements of the dragon as he shifted his weight keeping Drago in his sights but his ears were perked towards the men behind him. Intelligence shown in those eyes and the dragon bared it’s teeth before the boy soothed it with his hand.

“I was scouting and I saw the smoke. I flew out here to see if I could help.” His tone was wary as he eyed the men. His gaze lingered on the dragon’s in cages and he could see the distaste. This boy wore his emotions on his face but wisely held his words.

Drago hummed and circled the boy and dragon. “You were not with the dragon thief who attacked us? That is unlikely.” He had already deduced that he had not. The dragon thief always attacked alone and silently with their own army of dragons. Never had he seen another on a dragon’s back. Though the thief never used harnesses either like the boy did.

“No...but I can’t say I’m happy to see them like this. You can tame a dragon you know. There are ways to work with them, as equals. Like Toothless and I.” His voice was light and hopeful. As if thinking that he and his men had never even considered the thought of working with the dragons as more than beasts or weapons. Young and inexperienced then, but not untried, again he thought about the missing leg and the gear attached to the dragon.

The boy gave away more information than he knew with his words. He was used to caution but not used to seeing enemies. He saw them as misguided, perhaps perspective allies. Foolish and naive. It had been a long time since Drago had felt those himself.

The dragon was wiser. He bared his teeth to show the humor in his name. The creature was devoted that much he could tell. His rider allowed him the freedom to move and express himself with only guiding touches and soothing hands. Perhaps the boys ways worked when one was only working with one dragon. He had an army to build not pets to coddle.

“Dragons are easy to tame. You need only show them you are stronger and more fearless than they.” He had signaled the Alpha to remain hidden. There was no point in showing the boy all his cards so soon. He might know the existence of nests and queens. But Alphas were something else all together.

“Well...I can see that we have to agree to disagree.” The boy said peacefully. Again his expression gave away his thoughts. He planned on returning with more dragon riders to free the dragons. Most likely at night and he did not seem the type to use lethal force.

A soft and noble heart would be the boy’s undoing. Deceit would be the easiest way to attain what he wanted. Knowledge and dragons. “I have never seen one ride a dragon as you have.” He tilted his head as though considering the thought. “You must be a talented dragon master to have him so loyal to you.”

Flattery was an easy way to gain trust. Instead it seemed to make the young man almost defensive. Unused to praise or only recently acquainted with it. Interesting. More information that the boy didn’t know he was giving. His men were silent and watchful during the conversation. He could sense their curiosity. Why not simply attack the boy and take his dragon? Rid themselves of the nuisance and be gone. They always lacked his imagination, but he didn’t use them to think, he used them to capture dragons and obey his commands; and that was what they would do.

He had been circling the young man as he spoke. Pretending to think over the new information that humans and dragons could live together in peace. The dragon had been following his circles, his eyes never once wavering. The dragon was more shrewd than his rider that was certain. “Perhaps you could be able to help us. Our ships have been damaged, my men injured, we are far from our other base and need supplies and aid. You could show us your village and your dragons. Show us how you work with the beasts”

The boy was not a fool and he seemed surprised by the idea but not adverse to it. His hopeful noble heart getting the better of him then. “And what of the dragons you’ve already captured?”

Drago thought of this. It was a gamble, but war was one with boldness and intelligence. A village full of dragons was worth more than the five he had in his cages. “I will release them.” At this his men could not stop their gasps. “Not the ones I’ve trained. The ones we have caught today. I will free them in exchange for help from your village.”

Those green eyes seemed conflicted now. No doubt he wanted all the dragons released but that would be too much to ask. Five freed dragons and a chance to change their minds about trapping? It would be tempting to his nature. That and the fact that he had injured men, damaged boats and ruined supplies. There ways no way he would leave them trapped out at sea like this.

The dragon growled and shifted beneath his rider. Again the boy soothed him. “It’s okay Toothless.” He bit his lip before looking back at Drago. “Release the dragons you caught today and I’ll take you to Berk. But you have to promise to at least consider our ways while you are there. Our dragons are not for you to take or hurt. Maybe you could learn something from us while you’re there.”

Drago smiled and it was not a nice one. He would learn plenty he was sure. He would teach this boy to guard his soft heart more carefully, like his dragon did. “Of course. You have my word.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy I was able to get another chapter up so soon! Sorry for the slow build but I hope you enjoy it!

They were down to one ship that functioned for what was left of his men. He had only lost a handful of scouting and hunting vessels. More were waiting in his main hold and he sent his falcon to tell those men to keep collecting dragons and await his orders. His falcon Tennur was swift and loyal. He would return with a message from his men, always able to find his master when he needed.

Hiccup had depicted on a rough map where they would go. He guided them part of the way and then flew ahead when more dragon riders came. A girl on a Deadly Nadder seemed to lead the group. They flew above making it impossible to hear what was being said. Still he managed to hear the shouts and see how the boy moved on his dragon. It seemed he would be getting his way when finally the group turned and began to lead them.

Hiccup landed his dragon on Drago’s deck. “Astrid and the others will show you the rest of the way. It’s not much farther but I had better go and warn my father that you’re coming. He’s not the best with surprises.”

There seemed to be a story hidden in those words but Drago was content to wait. Even if he had to attack Berk at this moment he would. The Alpha was never far from the ship and though he truthfully would like to restock supplies and his men’s strength he would attack as soon as they landed if he were given no other choice.

“He is wise to be cautious.” Drago smiled as he looked at the boy’s wary face. He still had doubts about Drago and his men. That meant that the boy wasn’t a complete fool. He seemed leery of his father as well. Interesting.

Berk was much like Drago thought it would be.

Small, quaint. Fortified not against dragons anymore but _for_ them. That thought alone rankles Drago. To see how many dragons there were. Wandering about, intermingling with the people of the village; he knew he was right to gamble the measly five that he released to Hiccups wishes. When he left Berk it would be in ruins and he would have a real start for his army.

They arrived and the boat was brought into port. There were vikings ready to meet them and though they had weapons they were not drawn. The group’s eyes lingered on their visitors but mostly they watched the exchange between Hiccup and a large man towering over him. By the status marks on him he could only be the chief of this village.

“No absolutely not I forbid it!” The man gestured and the motions made Hiccup nearly duck out of the way. The movement seemed natural as if the boy was used to moving around those larger than him.

“Dad just listen! Their ships are damaged and they need supplies and care! This is our chance to show more people how we live! We can change the way they think!” Hiccup rounded on the man so that he was forced to look at him and he had stubborn tilt to his chin as he spoke.

Drago was reluctantly impressed. He had imagined the small rider to not be the forceful sort. Instead he shouted back and his eyes glinted with determination. The dragon sat behind Hiccup and glanced at the exchange and overall seemed unconcerned; but as soon as Drago’s ship was docked those green eyes were locked on him. Clever beast indeed.

“I cannot believe you were so foolish as to let strangers know where we are! Does the safety of Berk mean nothing to you!? What sort of chief puts his people in danger Hiccup?!” The man bellowed and turned to see who it was his son had invited. His eyes like the dragon’s landed on Drago but his reaction was far from watchful.

“ _You_.”

The warlord had to admit he was more than surprised at this turn of events. It was obvious that the father the boy spoke of was none other than this village's chief. To also learn it was one of those he thought perished long ago was an unpleasant thought. It would have been difficult enough to hide his true motives from someone more worldly than a young man just out of boyhood. To also learn it was someone who new first hand his real nature would add a new delicacy to his plans.

Stoick’s ax was drawn and he shoved Hiccup behind him as he bared his teeth at Drago. “Out of all those who aren’t welcome here you are the most. Take your men and your boat and leave.”

“Dad!”

Hiccup came to stand between the dock leading to Drago’s ship and his father. His hands were up in an appeasing manner but his new placement had the dragon by his side in an instant. The beast was wary to turn it’s back on Drago but it seemed more concerned with the chief at the moment.

“Not now son. Get out of my way. You have no idea who you’re dealing with!” Stoick’s eyes were locked on Drago and he used his hand to push Hiccup out of the way. “I said take your men and _leave_.”

A shorter but broader viking had appeared from the group on the shore. His eyes darted between Drago and Stoick before he too tried to appease the chief. “Stoick.” he said sharply He had a missing hand and foot but he moved with speed to the chief’s side. “Who is this?”

Drago smiled and his eyes were dark. “I am Drago Bludvist. I was out capturing dragons to bring peace to this region when my ships were attacked by a thief.”

He unboarded the ship but motioned for his men to stay behind. “I come to free vikings of the tyranny of dragons. Your son found our ships and offered a safe haven in exchange for releasing what was left of our day’s catch. We have kept our word. Now will you keep yours?” His brow was quirked in challenge.

Hiccup hurried to get between his father and Drago once again. “They have no idea you can live with dragons like we do. If we change their minds think of the dragons we could save. When they go they will tell others and they will tell more. This is our chance to change this world!”

So passionate and young. Not to mention innocent. This boy had no idea of the world outside his village and perhaps that had been his father’s intent. To protect his son from the cruel reality but at the same time that ignorance would work against him.

“No Hiccup. This man cannot be trusted an I will not allow him into Berk. You don’t know the things he’s done. But _I_ do. He’s dangerous.” The chief was no longer yelling but his words were a growl and he never wavered his attention from Drago even for a minute.

“So’s a dragon if you don’t know them!” Now Hiccup was the one shouting and it seemed to startle his father enough to make him look.

“We used to be no better than they are! Trapping dragons for training, killing them when we thought we had no other choice! We’ve all done things we’re ashamed of now. How many times have you looked at Skullcrusher and thought about the one’s you’ve killed? How many times have we mourned the lives we took because we didn’t know any better? We had a chance to change. They deserve that much at least. I gave them my word they could stay here in exchange for the dragons. They’ve proven they can give at least that much. Why can’t you give them a chance?”

The crowd was softening against them at Hiccups words. Drago could see the vikings looking at the dragons that stood gathered around them and the gentle touches that went with the emotions his words evoked. He was a better leader than he realized. His words were directed at his father but they were affecting the people around them too.

Stoick took a deep breath ready to argue more when the blond viking touched his arm. “ _Stoick_ he’s right. They have kept their word we must keep Hiccups. They can stay in the outer huts if you’re worried _and_ we’ll keep an eye on them.” This last part was directed with a shrewd look to Drago and the men behind him. “But they’ve done as they said they’d do. We can let them patch themselves up and send them on their way.” There was a note of pleading in his words but also something unspoken. Something that exchanged between him and the chief. Brother’s in arms knew how to speak without words and the exchange had the chief lowering his shoulders.

He turned and his eyes were hard as they looked at Drago. “A fortnight. You have that long to repair your ships and your men and be off.” He gave one last look to Hiccup. “Any harm they bring is _your_ responsibility. I hope you know what you’re doing.”

The boy smiled and seemed surprised at his father’s change of heart. Yet he did not question it. “I’ll take full responsibility for them.” he said solemnly

Drago twisted his lips into a smile and bowed his head “You and your people have our thanks.” He straightened and motioned his men off the ship.

The blond man who spoke to the chief was leading them to the cabins where they could stay; as he walked passed the chief Drago stilled when his arm was gripped hard and unforgiving. The chief leaned in and whispered into his ear. “If any harm comes to my son or our dragons you’ll never know peace.” He was let go with a shove as the chief stormed away and the gathered vikings parted for him.

Drago watched him walk off and he itched for a weapon for being spoken to in such a way. He reminded himself that patience was his friend at the moment. He had no doubts he would be watched, but with his little protector none would move against them until it was too late.

Hiccup looked up at him. “Sorry about my dad. You know how vikings can be.” He trailed off with a soft laugh and a duck of his head.

He watched the boy for a moment. The fire that had rallied when he stood against his father was gone and now he appeared sheepish and awkward. Still the eyes of the village were on them and he only had this boy’s good will as his reason for staying.

His expression twisted into one of thanks. A false smile sat on his lips as he put his hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. “I know well the way of men and dragons.” He gave the boy a light push before following after the older warrior.

His keen eyes did not miss any detail as they were led to a collection of huts farther away from the main heart of village. A true smile smeared his lips as he thought to himself. _This village will be the first of many to fall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! I'm so sorry for the delay I've been having issues with my internet! I hope to be more regular and that it's all sorted out!

Life in Berk was...not quiet.

He had thought a village not constantly fighting off dragons might be a little more peaceful; but he was soon learning that this little island was far from that.

As he had seen on his arrival dragons were _everywhere_. They crawled, they flew, they roamed, and they stalked wherever it pleased them. Far from being disturbed or annoyed by their behavior the vikings seemed to embrace it with good humor.

Such strange ways.

He had a hut to himself and his men made do sharing the rest that were given to them. Still they were given nine in total; more than enough for his men to only have to share with two others at the most. A luxury when life on the sea had them all at close quarters. Even as the leader he had a small room to himself but all else was shared. He always had a space for him alone, where he could be in peace from those around him and have time to reflect on his thoughts and formulate plans.

That night as he lay in the bunk by his dying fire he thought about all that had occurred. A little warrior had come flying out of the sky to rescue him. Then with little compulsion he had brought him to his home, his village and stood against his father to fulfill a promise he had made in exchange for the lives of five dragons. The boy was quicksilver in the darkness of Drago’s mind as he lay quiet and closed his eyes to think through his plans. Was he a brave fool? Was he a potential weapon? What about hid dragon? A Night Fury was no small thing. There was much to consider and Drago faded into the late night with his thoughts before a dreamless sleep finally took him in the early morning light.

The first day in Berk dawned gray and bleak. The constant cold and chill did little to help the locking of his limbs or the soreness of his arm. Still it was no worse than when he had been at sea. He sat up in his cot and stretched his arm. His shoulder locked at up at night and he warmed his muscles before donning his false arm. He put on his cloak and strode towards the door. It was time to see what he could learn about the island.

It appeared he would not be alone.

“Ah good morning! Glad to see you up bright and early!” The blond viking he had seen at the docks the day before was waiting for him. He seemed to have more false limbs that true ones but paid them no mind. He turned sharply on his peg leg. “I was hoping I could catch ya before you started wanderin’ too far.” He smiled kindly but his eyes were sharp. Even if his wounds did not speak of his time as a warrior his eyes reflected it. He was a shrewd one this viking. One he would have to watch and use caution for.

“Good morning.” He gave a short nod to his head. There was no doubt that he had been waiting for him.

“Ah well since yer up it’s best to tell you this right away. Our Chief has decided that since yer to be our guests at the behest of our lad Hiccup that _yer_ to be his responsibility. Meaning anywhere _you_ go. _He_ goes.” He smiled again, this one far less kind.

“I see.” This was not part of the plan. He had wanted to take his time moving around the island. Seeking out the defenses and weaknesses. Yet he should have expected it and he was frustrated that he did not. These people might be naive in their own way. But they were warriors all the same. His history with the chief and what he had done to the other vikings leaders would not be soon forgotten. Little protector or not.

“Well since you understand.” The viking drawled as he held out his hand and it seemed natural for him to grasp Drago’s false one. “Gobber at yer service. Please feel free to stop by and ask any questions ye might have. Also I should give you a bit of fair warning. To be friendly and all…”

He leaned in and looked Drago dead in the eyes “Should anything happen to our lad. You best know that you’ll be the one answering for it.” There was no smile this time. His eyes were cold and flat as he pulled away his hand and slapped Drago on the shoulder. “Now if you’ll be wanting a tour of the island you’ll have to find Hiccup. At this time of day my guess is that he and Toothless are already at the racing grounds. I’ll show you the way.”

Drago wasn’t sure what he was expected when he heard the term racing grounds. However what he found would not have been it.

It was clear that the grounds were once where dragon training was held. Strong fortified walls and stands built behind protective barriers. Now there were large hoops and buckets placed impossibly high. A gust of wind blasted past him and he watched with wide eyes as he saw a black blur move around the obstacles.

Hiccup was now in the same riding gear as the day before. Goggles and a helmet protecting him as he leaned in close to the dragon and they made hair pin turns. Something about the movement seemed so natural. The boy and dragon moved as one as they wound and spun through the course. Higher and higher they climbed.

Despite how foolish he found these people; even he had to admit it was impressive.

“HICCUP!” The viking... _Gobber_ bellowed. At first Drago wasn’t sure the boy had heard him but eventually the dragon’s path began to wind downwards and he landed gracefully in front of the two of them.

“Hi..hey hi…” Hiccup trailed off as he looked between the two of them. He had seemed so peaceful up there on the dragon. Now he looked off balance and wary as he glanced around.

“Well Hiccup. Since you decided to vouch for his character, our chief has decided that he’s to be your responsibility. That means….” He grunted as he pushed Hiccup forward. “You’ll be two peas in a pod.”

“Oh.” Hiccup was almost a head and a half shorter than Drago he pulled off his helmet and his eyes looked wide as he looked up at the warrior. “Good to know…”

“Well if that’s all settled than I’d best be getting back to my stall. I expect you’ll be busy with our guest but feel free to stop by if you want to do any work.” He walked away and ruffled Hiccup’s hair. He gave one last knowing look to Drago before whistling to go to his stall.

  
  


“Well…” Hiccup trailed off. The boy shuffled his feet and Drago found himself wondering where the fearless little spitfire had gone. The one who had stood up to the chief of his people who dared tried to make him go back on his word. The one who had plunged into what he thought was a battle to help a stranger.

“Thank you for your hospitality Hiccup.” Drago said as he looked the boy over and then his eyes wandered to the dragon that was by his side. The benefit of this situation was that more time with the boy meant more time with the dragon. This could be a great advantage if he looked at the situation properly.

“Of course...so…what did you want to see?” Hiccup rubbed his arms and absently stopped when his dragon nudged him. He petted him instead of fussing and instantly seemed calmer.

The chief was wise to be so wary of him. He was wise to guard the secrets of his people closely. He was wise to set a guard on him. He was also terribly foolish if he didn’t realize he was exposing his greatest weakness to his enemy. His son and heir. The tamer of dragons. _Hiccup_.

“I’d like to see your dragons if you do not mind.” His expression seemed to only make the boy more nervous but his request only made his shoulders relax.

“Of if that’s all.” He gave a sheepish smile. “Then let’s go into Berk.”

That had not been an exaggeration.

Dragons were _everywhere_.

They flew, walked, and crawled through the settlement of Berk like oversized pets. Giant platters of food and water were laid out for them to help themselves to. Perches were on top of homes and stalls and were carved and treated to be long lasting and durable.

Even water dispensing systems were rigged should one of the creatures become too excitable and were effortlessly triggered from either the air or the ground. All treated as a course of life by the people of this small island.

Such strange _strange_ ways indeed.

He had been right the day before when he had watched the way the other vikings looked to Hiccup. He was small and slight, not to mention his foot. Yet as they walked through the village vikings were constantly coming to the boy and praising him. Patting him on the shoulders and cheering at him as they walked through the street. The pride of Berk he heard him be called more than once.

Yet all of the attention only seemed to make the boy shrink in on himself more. He stroked his dragon constantly and his hand was never far from the beast’s head. It seemed that Toothless was good at creating a path for them. The dragon would simply push through whichever direction Hiccup wanted to go in. The creature seemed almost bored with the fanfare but his ears were turned to the boy’s every move.

Dragons as weapons were admirable. Yet one that was as loyal as the night fury? It would be priceless in a battle. Even the **beast** was only obedient because of fear and training. That had been the way he had he had learned after all. Fear and pain were the only teachers he had ever had. It was the only way he knew to teach.

He would have to see how the boy trained his dragon. Learn how to get the creature’s loyalty as this waif did. Then he would take the dragons and salt the earth on this island. Then he would have his army.

He only had to be patient and bide his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> My other stories are killing me now but I couldn't help but post this! Read and enjoy thank you!


End file.
